This invention is an improvement over Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,028, Nov. 1, 1977. The present applicant has done away with the manually operable means in the patent to clamp the removable rod, strip or bar, the end of which indicates the line of cut of a work-piece, i.e. a board, stringer, rafter, etc. At the same time the point of the saw line is indicated more exactly as the gauge bar in the present invention rides directly on the edge of the work-piece, and is not separated therefrom, as in the patent, by a part of the bar holding element. Also, the gauge bar clamp is made so that the bar is applied to the guide and adjusted thereon in a quicker, easier manner.
In addition, the new guide is capable of being molded in one piece or more conveniently in two pieces, of plastic material, and the present guide is therefore less expensive to make. In making the guide in two pieces, which are the main body or saw guiding member and the gauge bar holding part, the two parts can be adhesively joined as for the normal position, or bolted together for an angular adjustment of these parts.